


Surrender

by goopeculiar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, bbh is like "interesting... veeery interesting", mild!femdom, pcy springs a boner while playwrestling, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopeculiar/pseuds/goopeculiar
Summary: Baekhee could get used to this.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> [pierre bouvier voice] how could this happen to me?

“You're still in bed?” Baekhee glances up over the top of her phone to find Chanyeol watching her from the doorway, arms crossed, eyebrows raised. The look on his face is one of exasperation, though Baekhee likes to believe it's fond.

She shimmies her shoulders. “Leave me alone,” she grumbles. “I am an adult human person, and I can spend my day off however I please without anyone judging me for my choices.” If that choice is lazing around in panties and a T-shirt all day, then so be it.

“It's almost noon,” he argues. “You should be up and enjoying the daylight instead of wasting time away in bed, scrolling through Instagram.” Baekhee pointedly lifts her phone a little higher so that it blocks him from her view. From behind the barrier of her phone, Chanyeol clicks his tongue to express his disapproval. “You should go on a date with your boyfriend to that new place down the street that serves breakfast all day.” Curses. He really does know Baekhee's weaknesses too well. She closes her eyes and thinks intensely about the dwindling numbers of her bank account to keep herself from giving into the temptation.

Baekhee feels the mattress dip when Chanyeol crawls on to the bed. She lets the hand holding the phone drop limply to the side so she can fix Chanyeol with an impassive look. “What?”

With one quick motion, Chanyeol yanks the blanket aside, and he sprawls his giant body out on top of Baekhee's like the vastly oversized puppy he is. The air of the room is cold against Baekhee's bare legs, so while Chanyeol's body heat is appreciated, his full weight on top of her is not. Her wheezing doesn't seem to trouble Chanyeol one bit. “Pay attention to me,” he whines. He nuzzles his face into Baekhee's neck right where she's the most ticklish, and when she squeals and tries to squirm away, he blows a raspberry against her skin for good measure.

“You fucker!” she exclaims. She wriggles underneath him as his fingers slide under her too-big sleep shirt to dance up her ribcage, tickling her without mercy. She can feel his grin as he continues to rub his face into the area just beneath the hinge of her jaw, and it's pissing her off more than anything.

In a bout of anger, Baekhee jabs her fingers harshly into Chanyeol's side. He lets out a yowl of pain, and while he's incapacitated, she tightens her thighs around his waist in a stranglehold and uses her body weight to flip them over before Chanyeol can even think about fighting back. She grabs a wrist in each of her hands and pins them to the mattress to stop Chanyeol from continuing his tickle assault, and she glares down at him, chest heaving, teeth bared in a snarl.

And that is when she feels it. Chanyeol is definitely, undeniably, hard. Brow furrowed, she sits her ass down against him a little firmer just to make sure, and, yup. That certainly is a boner. “Oh,” Chanyeol exhales. He seems to have come to the same conclusion at the same time as Baekhee. He looks half confused, half mortified, staring up at her with wide eyes and eyebrows that can't quite figure out what to do.

“Huh,” Baekhee says. She can't help the sly smirk spreading on her lips. “Interesting.” Chanyeol's face flushes. He tries to wrestle out of her grip, but her hands just tighten their hold reflexively. His cock twitches in his sweatpants as a result. Baekhee smiles wider. “ _Very_ interesting.”

“Baekhee,” he whimpers. It sounds like a plea. Something about the vulnerability in his tone makes heat stir in Baekhee's core. His eyes are glazed over in a way Baekhee is all too familiar with, a way that always betrays his budding arousal, but it's... different, somehow. Like he's waiting to be devoured. Like he _wants to_ be devoured.

Baekhee wets her lips. “What's this?” she asks, voice purposefully airy. She starts grinding down on him, a slow and steady roll of her hips. Chanyeol moans. Baekhee's pussy throbs. She changes her position to align his hardness a little better with the crotch of her panties, and even though she knows she won't be able to come from this alone, it sure feels good. Still smiling at Chanyeol, she leans a bit more of her weight forward to press down on his trapped wrists. “Are you into femdom or some shit?” He's panting, gazing up at her as if she's holy. A deity. A goddess. Baekhee won't deny that she loves it. She loves how powerful it makes her feel. She digs in her nails a little just to watch him squirm. “Want me to slap you around a bit, hm? Want to be my little _bitch boy_?” Chanyeol lets out a hoarse shout as his orgasm hits him without warning.

It takes a while for Chanyeol to find his bearings afterwards. Baekhee stays where she is, sitting astride his lap. She's still holding his wrists, but she has loosened her grasp, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles against the greenish blue of his veins where she can feel his pulse throbbing. “Fuck,” Chanyeol eventually says. “How embarrassing. Coming in my pants in thirty seconds like a fucking teenager.”

Baekhee's lips twitch. “Cute,” she says. She bends down to kiss him, licking lazily into his warm, wet mouth. “Mhm. We should probably talk about what just happened.”

“Probably,” Chanyeol agrees. He tugs at his hands to get them free, and this time Baekhee lets go and allows him to flip them over once more. She settles back against the pillows as his hand settles between her legs. “But let me take care of you first.”

She sighs. “If you must.” Chanyeol pushes up her shirt to get his lips on her tits, and she has to stifle a moan when his thumb finds her clit at the same time as he sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. The grin he shoots her is smug, but only lasts until Baekhee pulls on his hair to stop him from getting too cocky.

It's an immediate change. “I'm sorry,” he gasps. “I'm sorry, I'll be good.” She releases her hold, watches his eyelids flutter as a shiver courses through him. Watches as he curls in on himself a little, as if he's trying to make himself seem smaller, his body language more submissive.

“Good boy,” Baekhee coos, and the way Chanyeol flushes at the praise makes her smile. She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay for powerful women, I guess :(


End file.
